Sherlock Holmes e a Patologista Consultora
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Sherlock sente a falta de seu melhor amigo e companheiro de aventuras quando John se muda para Lawrence, Molly e Sherlock desvendam um mistério que a faz se tornar ajudante dele e a convivência dos dois os farão se dar conta de algo que estava sempre escondido.
1. Chapter 1

Oi já voltei com a prometida fic de Sherlolly, Espero que gostem!

* * *

Sherlock Holmes digitava com rapidez e olhava atentamente a tela do notebook quando respondia a solução de um caso que seria o último do dia que resolveria. Ele não saía de casa para resolver algum mistério ou caso já fazia meses. Quase sete e meio por suas contas. Ele não queria admitir, mas John lhe fazia muita falta. Os casos e mistérios não pareciam tão interessantes e já não eram os mesmos sem a companhia de seu melhor amigo. Talvez até o único...

Ele se levantou bruscamente, dando passos nervosos enquanto remexia nos cabelos. Não entendia porque ele tinha que ir embora desse jeito. Será que os salários de médico e enfermeira não eram suficientes para sustentar uma recém-nascida? Para ele, John nunca foi ambicioso e não saber o real motivo pelo qual realmente ele foi para Lawrence deixava Sherlock ainda mais nervoso. Então decidiu falar com John, pelo menos por e-mail ele responderia. Sentou-se novamente à mesa pensando nas palavras que escreveria.

"Caro John" ele começou

"Espero sinceramente que estejam bem e tentando se adaptar. Não precisaria passar por esse esforço se ficasse aqui e faço questão de colocar isso. De qualquer forma, não faz ideia das coisas que está perdendo aqui. Verdadeiros achados para o seu blog. Enfim, mande minhas lembranças a Mary e a pequena Rosamund. Até mais, meu amigo,

S.H."

Ele suspirou ao enviar, tentando se sentir melhor, mas parece que nada adiantava. Quem diria que os Watson lhe fariam tanta falta? Até Rosie, sua afilhada, já tinha conquistado seu coração. A campainha do apartamento tocou, o despertando de seus pensamentos. Esperava que fosse um cliente, talvez o e-mail o tivesse animado um pouco, já que ele gostaria de resolver algo agora. Desceu até o hall e se surpreendeu ao ver Molly Hooper na sua porta.

-Uou! Digo bom dia-Molly cumprimentou e corrigiu – você não parece bem, talvez eu devesse voltar outra hora?

-Não, bobagem – ele balançou a cabeça – entre logo, por favor. Sente-se Molly, o que houve pra vir me procurar?

-Bom é que eu trouxe um caso pra você – ela se acomodou na poltrona de John – uma amiga minha, que conhece minha mãe a procurou por causa de uma inquilina dela.

-Qual o nome da senhora? – Sherlock perguntou ajeitando o roupão.

-Sra. Merrilow – ela respondeu – mora em Saint Brixton, tem uma pensão e uma das inquilinas a tem preocupado bastante.

-Como assim? – o detetive ficou mais intrigado.

-Bom Merrilow desconfia que ela tente suicídio – Molly explicou – além disso ela queria alguém de confiança pra contar sobre algo que lhe aconteceu.

-E você me recomendou? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

-Bem não conheço outra pessoa melhor pra lidar com algo assim – ela sorriu.

-Obrigado – ele estava realmente impressionado – mas quando gostaria que eu fosse?

-Espera, você vai mesmo? – Molly estranhou.

-Por que não iria? – ele estranhou mais.

-Bom é que eu não te vejo mais no Barts e Lestrade disse que você mal tem saído de casa – Molly começou a explicar sem graça – não achei que você ia querer ir.

-Eu... – a fala dela deixou Sherlock meio desconcertado – acho... que mudei de ideia, eu vou com você. Só espere eu me trocar.

-Já comeu alguma coisa hoje? – ela perguntou preocupada.

-Não, mas não temos tempo pra isso - ele se virou para responder.

-Eu vou fazer um café – Molly decidiu determinada – e nem ouse recusar.

-Ok, a pressa é sua – ele rebateu meio mal humorado.

-Até parece – ela riu enquanto começava a preparar a refeição.

De um jeito inexplicável, a risada dela o fez se sentir melhor.

* * *

Bem essa fic foi escrita antes da quarta temporada e cortou meu coração tirar a Mary dela então ela ficou, da quarta temporada só considerei o "eu te amo" para essa fic e as outras coisas. Desconsiderem a morte da Mary. Se alguém ficou na dúvida nos motivos do John se mudar leia a minha fic Nada é como parece. Bom acho que é isso, Aguardem os próximos capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes podia ter se sentado à mesa do com certa relutância mas mudou de ideia assim que provou a refeição que Molly havia preparado.

-Obrigado – ele agradeceu percebendo que fazia um bom tempo que ele não usava a pequena mesa.

Depois que chamaram um táxi, esperaram em silêncio em frente a Baker St. Dentro do carro, ele iniciou a conversa.

-Sabe mais alguma coisa sobre a inquilina? – perguntou.

-Bom a sra. Merrilow disse que ela é isolada, não sai do quarto pra quase nada, mas ultimamente ela parecia mais quieta que o usual – Molly explicou.

-Só não consigo entender o porquê de querer chamar alguém de confiança – Sherlock uniu as mãos debaixo do queixo – vivendo assim, ela cometeu um crime ou foge do agressor, provavelmente o segundo.

-Só vamos saber quando chegarmos lá – ela suspirou.

-Molly queria perguntar... – ele tentou ir direto ao ponto, mas acabou falhando por algum motivo que ele achou desconhecido.

-O que foi? – ela disse.

-Por que achou que eu não gostaria de vir? – questionou ele depois de um suspiro.

-Porque você não sai de casa há muito tempo – ela olhou pra baixo – não achei que sairia só porque eu pedi.

-Bem – ela o pegou de surpresa de novo - eu achei melhor resolver meus últimos casos em casa.

-Você sente falta de um ajudante em suas aventuras?- ela ganhou coragem e olhou para ele novamente – sente falta do John não é?

-Bem talvez – Sherlock decidiu confiar em Molly como amiga – Sim, sinto falta dele, da Mary e da afilhada que talvez eu nem conheça direito porque vai crescer longe de mim.

Apesar da maneira fria como Sherlock falou, Molly conseguiu captar seus sentimentos.

-Eu sei que você acha que mostrar sentimentos é algo inútil- ela disse doce, mas firme – mas mostra-los não o torna menos inteligente.

Um pouco de silêncio se seguiu.

-Talvez me torne menos calculista – ele rebateu.

-Mas quem sabe mais perceptivo – ela ponderou.

O resto da viagem se seguiu com outros assuntos como as manias em comum da sra. Hudson e da sra. Hooper. Sherlock iria adicionar sua mãe à conversa quando o táxi parou em frente à pensão da sra. Merrilow.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oi gente ! Tá aí mais um capítulo, Ah devo alertar que esse capítulo tem menções a suicídio e descrição gráfica forte. (nada muito grave mas não custa avisar)._**

* * *

Uma senhora de aparência preocupada surgiu na varanda da pensão.

-Sra. Merrilow eu presumo – Sherlock apertou sua mão – eu sou Sherlock Holmes, vim por causa da sra. Ronder.

-Ah sim vejo que a srta. Hooper o trouxe sr. Holmes – ela respirou aliviada – entrem por favor, ela está os esperando.

Molly e Sherlock acompanharam a sra. Merrilow subindo as escadas e pararam em um dos quartos do corredor.

-Sra. Ronder? – a dona da pensão perguntou depois de bater na porta - o sr. Holmes está aqui, por favor abra.

Nenhuma resposta. Sherlock pensou que talvez ela precisasse de alguma prova para acreditar que ele estava ali.

-Sra. Ronder sou Sherlock Holmes vim aqui para ajuda-la, por favor abre a porta – ele pediu educado porém firme.

Depois de um tempo a porta se abriu, revelando um rosto de olhar melancólico, boa parte dele escondido por um véu, preso por um gorro e o capuz do moletom que ajudava a esconder tudo.

-Entre senhor – a moça disse tristemente.

-Com licença gostaria que minha colega me acompanhasse – ele fez questão da presença de Molly, o que a surpreendeu.

-Essa é srta. Hooper? – Eugenia perguntou e Molly assentiu – pode entrar.

Ambos entraram e a sra. Merrilow os deixou, para ouvirem o que Eugenia Ronder tinha a dizer.

-Devem estar se perguntando o porquê do meu rosto estar coberto – ela suspirou – vou contar tudo desde o início.

A sra. Ronder narrou a história de um incidente em um circo há alguns anos atrás, onde ela trabalhava ao lado do marido violento, quem ela pretendia deixar para fugir com Leonardo, outro membro do circo. Planejaram juntos matar o sr. Ronder incriminando o leão do circo conhecido como Rei do Saara. Infelizmente o leão escapou e feriu gravemente o rosto dela. Leonardo havia fugido covardemente nesse momento, a deixando desamparada.

Enquanto ouvia a história, Molly anotou tudo, ainda conseguindo perceber as emoções e mínimas reações de Sherlock. Quando precisava observá-lo, era tão perceptiva quanto ele. Com o passar dos anos, conseguiu controlar melhor essa habilidade. Descobriu que havia momentos em que ele não merecia seus créditos e admiração. Mas mesmo assim, Molly ainda considerava muito Sherlock.

-Você nunca mais viu o Leonardo? – Sherlock perguntou, voltando os pensamentos de Molly ao caso.

-Não – a sra. Ronder respondeu – descobri que ele morreu afogado há alguns meses atrás.

-Acidente? – o detetive voltou a perguntar.

-Sim – a moça confirmou – se aventurou demais em alto mar. Bem sr. Holmes, confiei meu segredo a você antes de eu partir – ela disse pesarosa.

-Como assim? – ele perguntou mesmo deduzindo o motivo.

-Eu vivo uma vida infeliz aqui há muito tempo – Ronder explicou – agora que fui vingada posso morrer em paz.

-Por favor não faça isso – Molly tomou a frente mais uma vez surpreendendo Sherlock-por que acha que sua vida não vale mais a pena?

-Ainda pergunta srta. Hooper ? – indagou a moça, amargurada – não sei se gostariam de ver o motivo.

Houve um momento tenso de silêncio entre os três. Então Eugenia Ronder decidiu revelar seu rosto a eles. Um grande buraco repondo a carne viva se seguia logo após a linha do olho direito alcançando a linha do queixo, a ferida tomava parte dele. Aquilo foi o suficiente para chocar tanto Sherlock como Molly, mesmo acostumados a ver tantos ferimentos. Mas isso era em cadáveres.

-Eu lamento muito – ele tomou a palavra para o espanto dela, que não sabia o que dizer.

-Eu estou cansada de viver me escondendo e tendo que viver de pena – disse Eugenia Ronder ainda mais amarga – agora eu posso morrer em paz, meu segredo está bem confiado em suas mãos sr. Holmes.

-Por favor não faça isso – Molly implorou segurando as mãos dela de um jeito maternal – eu sei que é muito difícil, o que você perdeu é impossível de recuperar, mas você pode contar conos... comigo, a sra. Merrilow, sei que não é muito, mas pode contar com a gente.

-Você é muito gentil srta. Hooper – Eugenia tentou sorrir – mas pra mim não vale a pena. Pelo menos conheci o ilustre Sherlock Holmes dos jornais e daquele blog.

-Se você me admira, me permitiria ajuda-la? – ele olhou bem pros olhos dela, ignorando o terrível ferimento.

-Acho que não pode sr. Holmes – a sra. Ronder balançou a cabeça desanimada – eu...

-Creio que o descaso da saúde pública a magoou o suficiente para tirar seu vigor e mesmo que você admita ou não, sei que se médicos restaurassem seu rosto você poderia ser feliz e reiniciar sua vida, dar a ela novo sentido – ele continuou falando – venha comigo agora mesmo e eu vou ajuda-la.

Seu comando foi tão enérgico e convincente que Eugenia teve que reconsiderar. Molly ainda estava perplexa em ver o frio detetive ser tão insistente num ato de bondade. Ele mandou uma mensagem para Mycroft solicitando que arranjasse uma cirurgia. Enquanto isso, Molly ofereceu um abraço a Eugenia que acabou aceitando. Em questão de segundos, Anthea deu uma resposta positiva à mensagem de Sherlock.

-Faça suas malas sra. Ronder não temos muito tempo até o carro chegar aqui – ele disse alegremente.

-Carro? Que carro? – Eugenia ficou confusa.

-Você vai vir comigo e Molly para Londres – Sherlock explicou – meu irmão acabou de arranjar sua cirurigia.

-É sério? – a moça não conseguiu conter as lágrimas - eu nem sei como agradecer sr. Holmes.

-Eu sei, faça suas malas – ele pediu – Molly ajude ela. Espero vocês com a sra. Merrilow.

Molly o viu sair, ainda embasbacada por sua atitude. Enquanto ajudava Eugenia, pensou com esperança na possibilidade de Sherlock se tornar mais humano.

* * *

 ** _A história da Eugenia vem diretamente do conto original do sir Arthur Conan Doyle, A inquilina do rosto coberto._**


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock, Molly e Eugenia deixaram St. Paxton no carro que Mycroft mandou. Combinaram que a moça ficaria na casa da patologista até o dia da cirurgia. Eugenia foi arrumar suas coisas e Sherlock saiu depois de se despedir delas. Antes que o detetive fosse embora, Molly o chamou.

-O que foi Molly? – ele disse de uma forma gentil.

-Eu não entendi porque fez isso ou se teria algum motivo pra fazer – ela suspirou ainda refletindo sobre suas ações.

-Bom eu podia ajuda-la e ela precisava de ajuda então ajudei - ele disse como se explicasse uma dedução.

-Desculpe a franqueza – Molly suspirou de novo – mas desde quando você aprendeu a fazer isso?

Parte dos pensamentos dela a insultaram dizendo "Não estrague isso Molly Hooper, não está vendo que se continuar o repreendendo assim, ele vai voltar a ser aquela máquina?". Parte dos pensamentos dele diziam "Por que ela está questionando tanto se eu fiz uma coisa boa?".

-Eu aprendi com os melhores – ele sorriu e beijou sua bochecha causando um efeito que Molly já esperava e não conseguia controlar – Obrigado Molly.

-Eu que agradeço – ela suspirou – pela sua bondade.

Ele sorriu e então a deixou. Enquanto escorava na porta, Molly tentava organizar seu pensamentos apaixonados e confusos.

Em uma semana de espera, Molly foi a amiga ideal que Eugenia precisou durante todos esses anos conversando e a consolando sempre que necessário. O carro mandado por Mycroft veio busca-las no dia da cirurgia e Sherlock as encontrou na clínica. Ele e Molly desejaram boa sorte e sua torcida para Eugenia, que depois foi preparada para a mesa de cirurgia. Molly e Sherlock esperaram juntos todo o período. Foram sete longas horas. De tempos em tempos eles saíam para tomar um café ou comer alguma coisa ali perto. Não conversaram muito. Molly ainda estava intrigada, mas começou a se conformar com aquela boa mudança de Sherlock. Lembrou-se de sua sinceridade no casamento de John, parece que Sherlock tentava demonstrar agora os sentimentos de que tinha falado naquele dia. Além disso, ela não pôde deixar de pensar na sinceridade que sentiu ao ouvi-lo falar no telefonema de meses atrás.

Ele pensou em explicar a cirurgia a Molly, mas tinha plena certeza de que ela já sabia de tudo.

-Quanto mais você acha que vai demorar? – ela quebrou o silêncio.

-Bem não sei – ele olhou no relógio – está previsto sete horas de duração.

-Vão nos avisar quando terminar – Molly afirmou o óbvio.

Esperaram mais um pouco e uma enfermeira os avisou que a cirurgia havia terminado com sucesso e poderiam visitar Eugenia no dia seguinte. Na manhã seguinte Eugenia Ronder sorria para Sherlock e Molly, muito grata por tudo que haviam feito por ela. O detetive e a patologista sorriam pela alegria dela e admiravam seu rosto. No lugar da horrenda ferida, havia uma pele nova avermelhada que logo estaria como o resto de seu rosto.

-Eu realmente nem sei como agradecer – Eugenia tentou conter as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu – Aos dois... vocês foram... tão atenciosos... eu nem acho que mereça.

-Sh... não diga isso – Molly segurou sua mão – é claro que merece.

-O que você pode fazer pra nos agradecer agora é aproveitar a visa, fazer muitos planos, seguir em frente, enfim ser feliz – Sherlock aconselhou, surpreendendo Molly mais uma vez.

-É o que eu vou fazer sr. Holmes – Eugenia suspirou – pode ter certeza disso.

-Entre em contato comigo se quiser conversar, vou estar sempre pronta pra ouvi-la – Molly disse.

-Obrigada Molly mais uma vez por tudo – Eugenia sorriu.

-Bom eu já vou indo – ele avisou – desejo toda a sorte do mundo sra. Ronder, de verdade.

Eugenia assentiu enquanto Sherlock deixou o quarto, Molly a abraçou e saiu também.

-Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte Sherlock – ela o alcançou.

-Não foi nada demais e você já disse isso – ele disse parecendo gostar do elogio.

=Bom eu vou pra casa – ela voltou a timidez – até mais.

Molly andou alguns passos sozinha. Sherlock estava a observando, pensando na possibilidade de chama-la para acompanha-lo em seus casos, não só de vez em quando, mas sempre. No meio de sua incerteza pensava se seria uma boa ideia. A parte relutante dele acabou cedendo.

-Molly! – ele chamou e ela se virou – O que acha de me ajudar em outros casos?

-Quer que eu seja sua blogueira? – ela perguntou cautelosa.

-Não necessariamente – ele explicou – isso de blog era coisa do John, eu só gostaria muito que você me acompanhasse nas minhas investigações.

E aqui estava Molly Hooper na situação que temia estar. Não queria ceder ao capricho de Sherlock, mas parte dela dizia que deveria ser uma amiga mais próxima, há que ele devia estar precisando. Então decidiu que se controlasse suas expectativas não se frustraria, ela não seria nada mais nada menos que sua amiga.

-Eu posso te acompanhar sim – Molly suspirou e sorriu para disfarçar – pode me ligar quando encontrar seu próximo caso.

-Ótimo, obrigado – ele beijou sua bochecha – tenha um bom ida

E dessa vez Molly o observou se afastando, o coração dos dois um pouco mais contente que o normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock não sabia explicar o porquê, mas assim que chegou em casa teve vontade de contar para John que finalmente tinha voltado à ativa. Na verdade, John não sabia que Sherlock tinha desanimado em investigar, mas sua vontade de correr atrás de mistérios tinha voltado. Não queria admitir, mas era porque Molly havia aceitado seu convite. Ele ignorou o último pensamento e enviou ao seu distante melhor amigo a seguinte mensagem.

 _"Molly Hooper tomou seu lugar, é uma pena_

 _S. H."_

 _"Como assim?"_ John respondeu prontamente para a alegria do seu amigo.

 _"Ela vai me acompanhar nos casos agora_ " Sherlock respondeu a mensagem.

 _"É sério? Isso é ótimo Sherlock! Desde quando?"_ John mandou.

Sherlock

 _"Na verdade acabei de pedir"_

John Watson

 _"Que bom, ela sempre foi sua amiga e vai poder contar com o companheirismo dela mais uma vez"_

Sherlock

 _"Ainda se refere a minha morte? Você entende porque eu tinha que esconder de você e além disso ela só estava sendo prestativa"_

John Watson

 _"Certo, eu só quis dizer que estou feliz por você"_

 _"É melhor pararmos essa discussão. Mary vai achar que estamos discutindo feito dois velhos"_

Sherlock

 _"Eu já parei. Até a próxima John."_

John Watson

 _"Até"._

A última mensagem de John foi uma foto de Rosie de 10 meses, toda lambuzada de papinha. A imagem fez até Sherlock Holmes sorrir. Ele não sabia bem porque mas teve vontade de mandar a imagem para Molly.

"Que estranho" pensou ele e acabou se contendo, indo escrever outro artigo para "A Ciência da Dedução".

No dia seguinte, Molly foi para o trabalho e examinava um corpo que tinha passado pelos legistas de Scotland Yard, incluindo Philip Anderson. Havia algo intrigante naquele caso daquele homem morto que Lestrade e sua equipe ainda não haviam desvendado. Por isso o corpo estava agora sob a averiguação de Molly. Ela pensou em chamar Sherlock, mas achou melhor não. Não se considerava amiga tão próxima dele para pedir algo assim. Ela continuou fazendo seus exames e anotações quando recebeu uma visita inusitada.

-Oi – Anderson acenou pra ela – eu vim pegar os resultados.

-Ah é claro oficial Anderson – ela respondeu – só me dê um tempinho, já estou terminando.

Molly achava que ele a esperaria lá fora mas ele ficou a observando trabalhar num silêncio constrangedor.

-Não entendo o que aconteceu – Anderson disse pensando alto – Não sei o que estamos deixando passar, tudo indica que ele foi esfaqueado com uma faca de mesa mas...por que ainda não está certo?

-Vocês pediram a ajuda de Sherlock?- ela tomou coragem para perguntar.

-É – ele pensou numa resposta que não entregasse o desespero da polícia – Percebemos que ele não anda muito... digamos...

-Não sai de casa pra nada? – Molly foi perspicaz mais uma vez.

-Bom você que está colocando assim – Anderson deu de ombros.

-Se eu... – ela começou – conseguisse pedir ajuda dele... vocês aceitariam?

Anderson hesitou em responder. Não queria dar o braço a torcer de jeito nenhum.

-Bem não custa tentar – ele desistiu.

Molly retirou as luvas de trabalho, terminou de completar os dados da autopsia e então ligou para Sherlock.

-Molly? Algum problema? = ele atendeu.

-Hã... não quer dizer, não comigo – ela disse – tem um corpo aqui sendo investigado pela Scotland Yard e eles estão tendo dificuldade com o diagnóstico. Você acha que poderia nos ajudar?

-Se Lestrade queria minha ajuda por que não pediu logo? – Sherlock bufou.

-Bom quem está pedindo sua ajuda é o oficial Anderson – ela esclareceu.

-Ah mesmo? – disse Sherlock meio arrogante – Bem... diga a ele que vou imediatamente.

-Ok, vou dizer, tchau – ela desligou.

-E então? – Anderson perguntou.

-Ele está vindo – Molly respondeu.

Sherlock arrumou-se apressadamente e mais contente do que queria admitir. Ele estava começando a entender que voltar a investigar estava lhe fazendo bem. Assim que chegou ao necrotério sorriu para Molly.

-Como vai? – ele voltou a seriedade quando viu Philip – Anderson, ouvi que queria minha ajuda.

-Bem Sherlock – ele disse – estamos tendo problema com a autopsia de um corpo esfaqueado.

-Está bem ali – Molly apontou e Sherlock se pôs a trabalhar.

-Ele foi morto com uma tesoura – concluiu o detetive consultor – a maneira que o corte foi feito e as extremidades da ferida indicam isso.

-Como? Eu não entendo... – murmurou Anderson intrigado.

-Bem já fiz um experimento parecido com isso – ele respondeu pensando em insultá-lo mas não o fez.

-Claro – o legista disse meio hesitante – será que poderia nos ajudar com o resto do caso?

-Pensei que não ia pedir nunca – riu Sherlock parecendo arrogante, mas na verdade estava aliviado – Molly, se eu precisar de você posso te avisar, não é mesmo?

-Sim - ela assentiu – assim que sair daqui posso ir.

-Claro, Anderson, me conte mais sobre o caso – Sherlock falou e os dois homens saíram conversando sobre o assassinato até a Scotland Yard. Molly voltou ao trabalho e não podia disfarçar sua felicidade por ver Sherlock mais contente.


	6. Chapter 6

Na semana seguinte Sherlock e Molly estavam empenhados em resolver o crime que Lestrade os tinha incubido. Numa noite de quarta os dois estavam na Baker St. juntando as informações colhidas no quadro da sala.

-Mas se Rogers foi morto porque sabia informações a mais, como ele as conseguiu? – Molly perguntou pensativa.

-As testemunhas devem ter acobertado o defunto por algum motivo – Sherlock completou com a resposta – amanhã temos que voltar a casa dos Rogers.

-Certo, posso ir depois do trabalho – ela concordou – Bom acho melhor eu ir, estou ficando com fome.

-Ah Molly – Sherlock não sabia dizer porque ficou tão nervoso de repente – Eu... não quero parecer folgado nem estranho, mas eu tenho algumas coisas aqui... quer dizer... a sra. Hudson fez compras, eu poderia ajuda-la a cozinhar algo pra nós, o que acha?

-Bom – Molly ficou impressionada e pensou um pouco – não é nada do que eu não faria quando chegasse em casa e já que estou aqui, não vejo porque não, além disso, faz tempo que não comemos comida caseira de verdade.

-Certo, obrigado – ele sorriu rapidamente e começou a arrumar as coisas na cozinha.

Logo ele e Molly tinham terminado de preparar o molho e aguardavam o espaguete cozinhar quando Sherlock recebeu uma chamada de vídeo. Ele foi atender e ficou feliz ao ver John, Mary e a pequena Rosie.

-Boa noite Sherlock – seu melhor amigo saudou.

-Boa noite – ele respondeu – bom ver vocês, Watsons.

-Como vai Sherlock? – Mary sorriu para ele.

-Bem – respondeu o detetive – um pouco ocupado com um caso.

-Ah desculpa, estamos atrapalhando? – John se preocupou – Podemos ligar outra hora.

-Não, acho que já terminei por hoje – Sherlock sorriu – além disso tenho que aproveitar cada momento que tenho com os meus amigos distantes.

-Ainda ressentido porque nos mudamos? – o médico deu um sorriso torto – agora estamos quites com a sua morte.

-Sherlock o jantar está servido – Molly apareceu na tela exibindo uma travessa de macarrão – oh eu não sabia que estava falando com o John, desculpa.

-Não, não tem problema nenhum Molly – Sherlock disse se voltando pra ela, sem perceber que os Watson trocaram olhares estranhados e depois sorriram.

-O que a Molly está fazendo no seu apartamento a essa hora? – Mary perguntou contendo o riso.

-Ela está me ajudando com o caso – Sherlock respondeu se irritando com a expressão dela.

-Bom vamos deixar você com o seu jantar – John fez uma careta para também conter o riso – nos falamos amanhã na mesma hora, ok?

-Ok – Sherlock respondeu e esperou eles encerrarem a transmissão.

-Eles desligaram por minha causa, não foi? – Molly se sentiu mal por isso – eu sinto muito.

-Está tudo bem de verdade, não se preocupe – ele lhe assegurou.

Eles estão se sentaram para comer. Molly não parava de pensar no quanto Sherlock estava diferente. Estavam convivendo mais há quase dois meses. Ele parecia estar mais humano. Exibia frustração, ânimo e alegria em relação aos mistérios. E em certos momentos, parecia verdadeiramente preocupado com ela. O que significava tudo aquilo? Ela é claro, era apaixonada por ele e tentava equilibrar seus sentimentos para não sofrer. Sherlock parecia ser seu amigo, mas nada além disso. Ela tentava não lembrar do que ele disse no telefonema nesses momentos.

-Por que me convidou pra jantar? – ela quebrou o silêncio sendo direta.

-Ora porque você é minha amiga e amigos costumam comer juntos – ele disse em seu tom habitual.

-Mas... – Molly suspirou – você não era assim.

-Sei exatamente o que quer dizer – ele olhou nos seus olhos – você tem sido gentil, paciente e generosa comigo. Você merece que eu retribua do mesmo jeito.

-Obrigada – ela ficou um pouco surpresa.

-Só estou sendo sincero Molly, de verdade – ele sorriu rapidamente e voltou a refeição.

Molly continuou comendo. O único outro assunto que conversaram aquela noite foi o caso que estavam resolvendo. Ela se despediu tentando ignorar o que tinha acontecido, até o caminho de casa. Pensou se Sherlock realmente tinha mudado. Tinha que dar um jeito de comprovar isso.


	7. Chapter 7

No fim da tarde do dia seguinte, Sherlock e Molly voltaram a casa dos Rogers, buscando mais informações sobre o caso que estavam investigando. Descobriram um detalhe que os ajudou muito a desvendar o motivo das testemunhas terem acobertado Rogers. À noite cada um voltou para sua casa e assim como John tinha prometido, ligou para Sherlock em vídeo, dessa vez sozinho.

-Sherlock – o médico chamou – boa noite, como vão as coisas?

-Tudo bem como ontem – seu amigo respondeu.

-E o seu jantar com a Molly, como foi? – John quis saber.

-Ora comemos e conversamos – Sherlock deu de ombros.

-Mas por que jantaram juntos? Estavam investigando até tarde? - John ainda tentava entender.

-É – o detetive revirou os olhos - até ela estava desconfiada, ela é minha amiga, qual o problema e o que tem de mais nisso?

-Ora você não me engana amigo – Watson disse – sabe muito bem o que isso significa. Pensa um pouco gênio.

-Ah... – Sherlock finalmente percebeu – acha que estou interessado nela romanticamente, não John, não estou!

-Oh negação imediata! – John sorriu – primeiro sintoma, pense bem Sherlock, você está se aproximando mais que o habitual, pelo que entendi, você não percebe o motivo pra isso?

-Eu tentando honrar a amizade que a Molly tem por mim – ele despejou.

-Sherlock... –John suspirou – você conhece os sintomas de como é estar apaixonado, pelo menos os identificou em Irene Adler, então procure esse sintomas em relação a Molly e me diga o que descobriu.

-Tenho certeza que vai ser só amizade – seu amigo rebateu mal humorado.

-Ei – John chamou sua atenção – sei que não gosta de falar disso, mas ainda tem o acidente de Sherrinford. Sei que o que você falou era verdade. Já chega de ignorar o que você sente.

-Eu sei – Sherlock acabou desistindo, ainda mal humorado – é que... ela merece mais, eu pedi pra que ela ignorasse por um tempo. Não acho que o que estou fazendo agora tem a ver com o que eu falei lá. São só provas de amizade.

-Só faça o que eu pedi – John o compreendeu e sorriu– vou esperar, até logo.

-Até – H0lmes encerrou a transmissão.

"Que ridículo" pensou Sherlock "O que ele quer dizer com isso? Talvez Molly ainda seja apaixonada por mim, mas acho que ela já superou isso. Bom se quero provar meu argumento, vamos pensar na hipótese de John".

Ele se sentou na poltrona, colocou as mãos unidas abaixo do queixo e fechou os olhos.

Em um campo com uma casa do interior ao fundo, corria um menininho alegre atrás de seu cachorro. Seus cabelos cacheados esvoaçando ao vento. De repente ele parou e Sherlock olhou pra ele. Sentiu pena do menino pois sabia o que ia acontecer. O menino olhou o detetive e sorriu. Isso pegou Sherlock de surpresa. Então viu que o sorriso não era pra ele. Olhou pra trás e viu Molly. Ela sorriu para o detetive e lhe ofereceu um abraço. Sherlock hesitou.

-Não há nada errado em ser humano – a voz dela ecoou e se formou um sorriso em seus lábios.

-Mas eu sou um insensível, rude, frio, calculista – Sherlock listou – por que ainda se interessa por mim? Por que ainda tem esperança em mim? Já a decepcionei muitas vezes.

Ele então reviveu momentos que se lembrou ter passado com ela, mas que não tinha dado a devida atenção quando os vivenciou. Molly sorrindo pra ele e lhe oferecendo café mesmo ele não querendo assunto. Percebeu o quanto ela era gentil. Viu seu rosto novamente na festa de Natal. Ela fez o que ele achava que era uma tolice. Demonstrar sentimentos. Mas isso fez com que ele mostrasse os seus. Seu arrependimento, e não foi tão ruim assim. Lembrou como se sentiu incomodado quando ela se tornou noiva e o alívio quando ela desmanchou o noivado. Viu ela o ajudando novamente em fingir sua morte. Ela foi compreensiva e prestativa. E até mesmo a correção e os tapas em seu rosto, de alguma forma, foram uma coisa boa. Quando ele disse "eu te amo" sob tanta pressão, sentiu no seu íntimo que dizia a verdade, por mais que não queria admitir. E quando começaram a investigar juntos... a própria presença dela o fazia se sentir bem...

-Mas é por minha causa Sherlock que você viu seus erros e os consertou –Molly respondeu depois das reflexões – deixe eu continuar a guia-lo até que possa andar sozinho.

-Não por favor – ele sentiu um repentino desespero – não me deixe sozinho, me ajude.

Molly respondeu com um abraço apertado que ele não rejeitou. Chorou como uma criança. O menininho tocou seu ombro. Sherlock se virou e eles trocaram um sorriso. O sorriso do menino foi como dissesse: "Fale, não há problema nisso, esse é o momento". Sherlock olhou nos olhos de Molly. Suas pupilas dilatadas refletiam os olhares de ambos.

-Eu amo você – Sherlock suspirou.

Os olhos do detetive se abriram e reviraram o 221B. Para sua raiva, descontentamento, confusão e inquietação, John estava certo.


	8. Chapter 8

Enquanto Sherlock refletia e lidava com sua descoberta, Molly recebeu um convite inusitado. Havia um pequeno grupo de estudiosos do método da dedução liderados por Anderson, chamado "Caixa Vazia" (que estavam mais para fãs de Sherlock) ficaram empolgadíssimos quando souberam que ele tinha voltado a investigar depois de tanto tempo sem dar as caras. Assim que viram Molly ao lado de Sherlock ficaram doidos pra conhecê-la e perguntar como era trabalhar do lado do detetive. Anderson a chamou para participar de uma reunião. Então numa manhã de sábado, lá estava ela no apartamento do legista cercada por adolescentes curiosos. Todos eles falavam ao mesmo tempo, o que a deixou levemente incomodada.

-Muito bem, muito bem, cada um no seu lugar – Anderson pediu – em silêncio por favor, bom essa é nossa convidada Molly Hooper, que tem acompanhado Sherlock Holmes em seus casos. Por favor, uma pergunta de cada vez.

-Srta. Hooper sei que vai parecer muito convencional, mas acho que é uma pergunta relevante para iniciarmos a conversa – Wanda, uma das meninas, disse.

-Bom sem problemas – Molly replicou a achando muito inteligente.

-Ok, como é trabalhar com o sr. Holmes? – Wanda perguntou.

-Hum... – a patologista refletiu pensando na resposta – é divertido! Interessante e... às vezes Sherlock precisa de um empurrãozinho pra perceber detalhes que estão faltando.

-É mesmo? – um dos garotos, Rupert, indagou curioso.

-É, por exemplo em nosso último caso, que aliás ainda estamos trabalhando – ela explicou – tive que levantar a hipótese do porquê as testemunhas acobertaram a vítima.

-Pode nos contar mais sobre esse caso? – Sara, outra garota pediu.

Molly então descreveu todo o progresso do caso até aqui e como Sherlock se portou em desvendar cada detalhe. Quando terminou perguntaram a ela como foi quando Sherlock a chamou para ajuda-lo e acompanha-lo. A questão fez Molly se sentir incomodada. A lembrança do convite, um sinal de que ele a considerava tanto a ponto de pedir sua ajuda lhe dava esperança. Ela deu um suspiro e disse:  
-Foi muito gentil da parte dele em pensar que eu poderia ajudar, nós somos amigos há um bom tempo já, então foi bom pra mim.

Henry um dos garotos fez mais uma pergunta.  
-Sherlock já percebeu que você gosta dele?  
-O que?-Molly deu um gritinho involuntário-Como assim? O que você quer dizer?  
-É claro que você gosta dele-Henry explicou-Mas ele já percebeu?  
Molly se recompôs e conseguiu responder.  
-Sim, é verdade e ele já percebeu-ela disse sem graça com os olhos voltados para o chão-certo pessoal tem mais perguntas ? Porque eu tenho que ir.  
-Bom, muito obrigado Molly pela visita-Anderson olhou feio para Henry e impediu mais constrangimentos-você contribuiu muito pro nosso grupo.  
-Bom dia-ela sorriu e saiu timidamente.  
-Bem vamos continuar nossa discussão com as informações que Molly trouxe menos a última parte-o legista advertiu.  
A reunião da Caixa Vazia continuou, com alguns de seus membros torcendo para que o amor de Sherlock e Molly se concretizasse.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock andava de um lado pro outo completamente inquieto. Ocasionalmente se sentava, mas os dedos tamborilavam sem parar sobre os braços da poltrona. Ele precisava contar a Molly. Já tinha sido honesto o suficiente consigo mesmo admitindo que a amava. Então agora tinha que ser honesto com ela contando a verdade, que percebeu que estava pronto para assumir seus sentimentos. Mas o grande Sherlock Holmes tinha medo da reação dela. Será que seria rejeitado? Será que ela ainda gostava dele? Tinha que descobrir isso. De um jeito ou de outro. Mas decidiu que seria melhor do jeito mais subjetivo possível. De uma maneira que Molly não percebe. Mas no fundo ela queria que ele percebesse. Então era assim que era estar apaixonado. Era um pouco irritante para Sherlock.  
A campainha tocou o fazendo focar seus pensamentos no presente. Por estar muito inquieto, conseguiu andar para atender a porta do prédio 221.  
-Molly? -ele disse surpreso-saiu mais cedo do trabalho e veio direto pra cá pra levarmos as últimas provas do caso Rogers.  
-É, você disse tudo que eu ia dizer-ela conseguiu sorrir-então está pronto pra ir?  
-Claro deixa eu só me aprontar-ele disse e saiu logo voltando.  
Pegaram um táxi como habitualmente faziam e seguiram boa parte do trajeto até a Scotland Yard em silêncio.  
-Por que está tão pensativo Sherlock? Tem alguma coisa te incomodando não é?-Molly perguntou.  
-Não, bom...-ele tropeçou nas palavras anormalmente-você tem razão mas... eu não sei se posso te contar, pelo menos não agora... ainda estou pensando em como contar.  
-É algo muito grave?-Ela se surpreendeu com sua sinceridade-você está bem?  
-Há a possibilidade de ser grave-ele disse quieto-mas também de não ser. Existem duas partes em jogo e ambas precisam concordar para que... seja lá o resultado que der.

-Isso deve ser muito grave-Molly disse preocupada-pra deixar você tão confuso.  
-É-ele fechou a boca e se virou do outro lado para encarar a janela.  
Na Scotland Yard, Lestrade recebeu o arquivo e logo Sherlock e Molly saíram esperando que outro caso aparecesse.  
-Parece que estamos dispensados por hoje-Molly comentou no caminho de volta pra casa.  
-É-Sherlock queria desesperadamente pedir pra que ela ficasse com ele mas Molly parecia exausta-você pode ir pra casa se quiser.  
-Vai me avisar se um caso novo aparecer?-ela perguntou.  
-É claro-ele sorriu-mas vou entender se quiser descansar ou ter um tempo só pra você.  
-É mesmo?-Molly estranhou-mas eu gosto de investigar com você, mesmo com o cansaço.  
-Obrigado Molly, mas também me preocupo com você e te entendo-ele disse um pouquinho emotivo.  
Molly percebeu. Quando ela saiu do táxi e entrou em casa, pensou que aquela era a prova que ela precisava. Sherlock Holmes dedicou a ela um pouco de seu cuidado e preocupação sem nenhuma obrigação, sem nenhum motivo aparente.  
Ele genuinamente demonstrava bondade. Ah se ele a amasse como ela ainda o amava, se realmente tivesse mudado como ela pensava, Molly estaria disposta a lhe dar uma chance.  
Chegando em casa, Sherlock recebeu uma mensagem de John. 

_John Watson_

 _"Como vão as coisas?"_ __

 _Sherlock_

 _"Vão indo. Não deveria estar trabalhando?"_ __

 _John Watson_

 _"A clínica está parada agora. Eu estou preocupado com você. Como estão as coisas com a Molly? Eu estava certo"_ __

 _Sherlock_

 _"Odeio admitir, mas você está certo. Só estou tentando dar um jeito de contar pra ela. Acha que ela me rejeitaria?"_

 _John Watson_

 _"Ah... me diga que não estou sonhando. Eu não... espera."_

Em Lawrence John ria como um tolo. Sorte dele a oficina estar vazia. Sherlock em Londres revirou os olhos.

 _John Watson_ _  
"Eu só te digo que quando o momento certo chegar, seja sincero e se esforce sempre pra nunca magoar seus sentimentos"_

 _Sherlock  
"Certo. Acho que consigo."_

 _John Watson_

 _"Eu sei que sim. Te desejo toda sorte meu amigo. Tenho que ir agora"_

 _Sherlock_ _  
"Até mais"_

Sherlock então decidiu respirar fundo e seguir o conselho de seu amigo. Tantas vezes ele tinha falado na frente de todo mundo o que estava na cabeça então falar para a Molly a verdade não seria tão difícil. Assim ele esperava.


	10. Chapter 10

Na manhã seguinte enquanto Sherlock checava os e-mails e o blog para ver se tinha algum cliente para atender, recebeu uma mensagem de Mycroft. 

_Mycroft_

 _"Preciso de você hoje à noite"_

 _Sherlock_

 _"O que foi?"_ __

 _Mycroft_

 _"Há uma suspeita de termos um espião infiltrado num evento beneficente. Preciso que verifique isso pra mim"_ __

 _Sherlock_

 _"Não há nenhum agente disponível?"_ __

 _Mycroft_

 _"Não seja lento irmãozinho. Por qual motivo pediria sua ajuda?"_ _  
Sherlock_

 _"Você decidiu investigar por conta própria por causa de um palpite. Não é nada oficial. Por isso precisa de mim no trabalho de campo"_ __

 _Mycroft_

 _"Sábado London Eye 20h. Precisa de disfarce e acompanhante. Molly vai adorar ir com você"_ __

 _Sherlock_

 _"Talvez ela nem queira ir comigo de qualquer forma farei esse favor pra você meu irmão"_ __

 _Mycroft_

 _Duvido muito, não seja um gênio burro espero vocês em London Eye"_ __

 _Sherlock_

 _"Fácil pra você falar"_

Sherlock então encerrou a conversa, mas por dentro estava contente com a possibilidade de sair com Molly. Correu para mandar uma mensagem a ela.

 _Sherlock_

 _"Oi Mycroft quer que investiguemos uma suspeita de espionagem em London Eye no sábado às 20h. Precisamos combinar os disfarces"_ __

 _Molly Hooper_

 _"O que? Bom eu não sei se vou conseguir fingir ser outra pessoa. Não era boa atriz nas peças da escola."_ __

 _Sherlock_

 _"Não se preocupe estarei aí às 17h pra repassarmos o plano. Você vai se sair bem"_

 __Depois de mandar a mensagem ele pensou se Molly perceberia o quão ansioso ele estava. Para seu alívio e segundo seus conhecimentos, pela maneira que digitou, Molly só notaria a informação da mensagem.  
Quando o sábado chegou, Sherlock estava pontualmente às portas do apartamento de Molly.  
-Oi, eu não esperava que chegasse agora-ela disse-entre.  
-Eu cheguei no horário combinado-ele sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo.  
-Bom o que tem em mente?-Molly perguntou enquanto servia chá a ele mesmo sabendo que ele recusaria comer durante o trabalho.  
-Bom nós seríamos um casal de diplomatas de Washington-ele explicou.  
-Americanos?-Molly se preocupou-mas e o meu sotaque? Sei que você pode fazer um sotaque americano mas eu não...  
-Não se preocupe-ele disse-pensei que se o diplomata Charles Eliott tiver uma esposa britânica será mais fácil acreditarem no vínculo que ele tem com a Inglaterra.  
-Mas Sherlock...-ela suspirou e parte dele ficou preocupado com o que ela estava pensando de seu plano -Não acha... desconfortável pra você... fingir que tem uma esposa?  
-Bom eu...-ele hesitou por um segundo significativo-achei que por você ser minha amiga e entender a importância da investigação entenderia e além disso gostaria de ter sua ajuda porque confio em você.  
-Obrigado-Molly suspirou já que o elogio a pegou de surpresa.  
-Bem Molly -ele retomou secretamente feliz por ela ter agradecido-seremos Charles e Katherine Eliott, em visita ao Encontro de Direitos em London Eye. Nos conhecemos durante nossa temporada de estudos em Oxford. Você se mudou pra cá pra estudar línguas e me ajudou no começo de minha modesta carreira. Fui indicado pelo sr. Mycroft Holmes como representante dos ideais do meu país no Encontro. Entendeu tudo? Tem alguma dúvida?  
-Não acho que entendi tudo-ela assentiu-estou pronta pra ser Katherine Eliott.  
-Certo-ele sorriu rapidamente-só espere eu me arrumar e logo vamos pra London Eye.  
-Ok-Molly respondeu e enquanto Sherlock foi se trocar no banheiro, ela se trocou em seu quarto.  
Ela vestiu um simples vestido florido com um blazer laranja e sapatilhas. Sherlock vestiu um terno cinza com casaco marrom. Em seu rosto tinha uma barba falsa e seu cabelo estava completamente despenteado. Molly não conseguir evitar rir, mesmo que baixinho.  
-Eu realmente precisava deixar meu cabelo mais alinhado-ele comentou percebendo o motivo da graça.  
-Eu posso dar um jeito nisso com um pouco de gel-ela ofereceu e com o consentimento dele penteou os cachos para trás.  
-Está pronta Katherine?-ele se levantou já pronto.

-Sim Charles-Molly respondeu e eles entraram no carro que Mycroft deixou para eles, rumo a London Eye.


	11. Chapter 11

Em frente à London Eye cadeiras estavam arrumadas em frente a um palanque . Haviam seguranças cercando o local. Devido a credenciais que Mycroft havia arrumado, Sherlock e Molly se sentaram num dos lugares reservados às autoridades.  
-O que fazemos?-ela pediu por instruções.  
-Esperamos o discurso acabar-ele disse-todos vão se cumprimentar e então andamos no meio deles e procuramos por um suspeito.  
Acabando o discurso Sherlock imediatamente se levantou e Molly aceitou o braço que ele a ofereceu. Os olhos dele vasculharam tudo e todos enquanto caminhava.  
Molly notou um adolescente que não tinha nada a ver com o ambiente . Pelas suas deduções, Sherlock viu que ele era um suspeito. Com um rápido olhar trocado entre eles, ambos seguiram o jovem.  
Eles viram o jovem tomar um dos lugares da roda gigante e Sherlock o seguiu sem hesitar com uma preocupada Molly em seu encalço.  
Mesmo sem conseguir vê-lo, eles continuaram prestando atenção para ver quando o adolescente desceria da atração.  
-Ok isso não estava nos planos-Molly comentou.  
-Não, esse imprevisto nos dá tempo de resumir tudo que já descobri até agora-ele a respondeu sorrindo empolgado-bela estratégia a dos espiões de usar um garoto, mas a maneira perspicaz e atenta que ele olhava só os dignitários britânicos além de um volume debaixo do casaco. É pequeno, mas perceptível para os meus olhos atentos, um gravador de última geração, típico de espionagem.  
-Certo, mas deveria pensar em como vamos impedi-lo-ela rebateu.  
-Eu ainda estou trabalhando nisso-ele fez uma careta-gostaria muito se você me ajudasse.  
-Bom...-Molly estranhou Sherlock pedir ajuda- não dá pra tentar bater a carteira dele e tomar o gravador?  
-É simples, porém eficaz-ele admitiu-vamos aproveitar sua inexperiência.  
Seguiram 7 minutos de silencio. Então mesmo sendo um momento inapropriado, ela decidiu fazer a pergunta que a estava incomodando tanto.  
-O que é mesmo a coisa importante que ia me contar?-ela disparou.  
-Eu...-Sherlock vacilou-não posso contar agora, não é o momento apropriado.  
-Se diz respeito a mim tenho o direito de saber agora-ela pediu calma mas firme.  
-Tudo bem-ele aceitou e depois de suspirar olhou para os olhos dela-Molly Hooper, você é alguém muito importante pra mim. Gosto muito da sua companhia, seus comentários, seus trejeitos e até mesmo suas broncas. Uma vez eu estudei como se reage quando se está apaixonado. E por mais que no início em relutei em admitir, vi todas as reações e comportamentos em mim. Por sua causa. Molly, agora eu tenho toda certeza que amo você, consigo ver claramente e aceito isso, mas não quero ferir seus sentimentos. Se quiser me dar uma chance de provar que estou dizendo a verdade, eu vou aproveitá-la da melhor maneira possível.  
-Está falando sério?-Molly começou a lentamente hiperventilar-por favor não minta pra mim nem diga que é parte do disfarce porque me pareceu muito verdadeiro.  
-Eu juro de coração que estou sendo verdadeiro-uma lágrima caiu do rosto de Sherlock involuntariamente-não estou mentindo estou sendo sincero acredite em mim por favor.  
Molly notou a lágrima. Era incrível demais para acreditar, mas aquela pequena lágrima aumentava sua certeza. Ela tomou coragem e o beijou. Ele a correspondeu.  
-Eu também te amo Sherlock-ela disse de olhos fechados-sempre amei e estou disposta a te dar a chance que pediu.  
Todas as dúvidas de Molly sobre os sentimentos dele desapareceram. Eles deram as mãos e comemoraram o contrato que fizeram silenciosamente. Molly se surpreendeu quando Sherlock a puxou pela mão saindo de London Eye já que seu suspeito saiu da roda gigante continua.


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock conseguiu ultrapassar o jovem e parou abruptamente na frente dele.  
-Hamish!-exclamou o detetive-o que está fazendo na rua? Eu disse pra ficar no hotel meu filho!  
-Desculpa senhor, mas acho que tá me confundindo com alguém-respondeu o jovem assustado.  
-Claro que não!-rebateu Sherlock no personagem-acha que eu não reconheceria meu próprio filho?  
-Charles!-Molly entendeu a jogada-me desculpe moço, acho que meu marido bebeu demais.  
-Eu estou sóbrio Katherine-o detetive se exaltou -Hamish você está bem? Se alguém se atreveu tocar no filho do diplomata de Washington vão se ver...  
Sherlock abraçou o rapaz e Molly se esforçou para separá-los. Assim que o rapaz se livrou do aperto, saiu correndo.  
-Volte pro hotel Hamish!-ele disse aos berros enquanto o rapaz continuava correndo. Ele se abaixou para apanhar o gravador. Ele sorriu para Molly mostrando sua recompensa.  
-Como?-ela perguntou.  
-Durante o abraço pressionei bem onde estava carregando o gravador-Sherlock explicou-vamos, temos que ir antes que ele dê falta, Mycroft está nos esperando.  
Andaram em silêncio até o ponto de encontro e Molly observou os irmãos conversando, pensando no que tinha acontecido. Tudo indicava que Sherlock realmente a amava. A decisão do relacionamento deles estava nas mãos dela.  
-Você está diferente-Mycroft comentou-Não...  
-Não o que?-disse Sherlock irritado.  
-Você se apaixonou pela patologista?-o mais velho riu-Francamente Sherlock, você e sentimentos. Sabia que não estava fingindo.  
-Pois é eu os tenho, sempre tive e os mostro, aliás sempre fui o emotivo não é? Posso ir agora?-o mais novo rebateu.  
-Pode meu irmão-Mycroft disse arrogante-mas ela é uma boa escolha.  
Sherlock só fez uma expressão facial que dizia que finalmente tinha vencido o irmão.

-Eu vou pra casa-Molly disse se defendendo, pedindo subjetivamente um tempo pra pensar-até amanhã.  
Sherlock não conseguiu esconder sua decepção.  
-Boa noite-ele suspirou.

Ambos voltaram pra casa pensando no q tinha acontecido. Ele já não podia negar que estava ansioso por uma resposta.  
Ela não podia ignorar o conflito entre razão e emoção. Sim, Molly queria ser a namorada ou até quem sabe esposa de Sherlock Holmes, mas tinha medo de que ele a magoasse.  
Então ela refletiu em cada um de seus gestos, cada uma de suas palavras. Aquele bendito telefonema. E o beijo. Tudo significava muita coisa. Então ela tomou sua decisão.


	13. Chapter 13

Molly levantou-se e foi para o trabalho normalmente. Sua resposta para Sherlock estava pronta, mas ela não sabia como contar. Apesar de acreditar nele, e ter ouvido toda sua declaração ainda não sabia como agir. Ela não queria mais uma decepção. Mas aquela era a oportunidade que ela tinha esperado há anos. Teria que arriscar. Mas se talvez esclarecesse a Sherlock todos esses pontos, o relacionamento deles funcionaria.  
Perto do almoço lá estava o infame detetive pedindo a ela para ver um corpo que envolvia um novo caso. Ele tentou se manter firme, não mostrando o quanto estava apreensivo por dentro. Naquela manhã tudo que ele queria ouvir era uma resposta positiva de Molly.  
-Eu pretendia chamá-la pra investigar o novo caso-ele disse-é que acabei de pegá-lo.  
-Tá, eu entendi-ela também tentava se controlar. Conseguiu pensar rápido em como falaria com ele-Sherlock eu... posso falar com você na hora do almoço? Você pode... me explicar o caso novo.  
-Claro-ele respondeu mais feliz do que queria mostrar.  
-Na verdade...-ela suspirou já não aguentando guardar mais o que queria dizer-tem um minuto agora? Eu queria... eu preciso responder sua pergunta de ontem a noite agora.  
-Está bem-Sherlock engoliu em seco.  
-Eu acredito em você de verdade-Molly olhou em seus olhos azuis-realmente acho que você me ama e eu... sempre te amei, nunca deixei de amar só abaixei as expectativas com o passar do tempo mas... o que eu temo Sherlock é que você me machuque.  
-Eu mantenho o que disse ontem-ele respondeu comovido-não farei isso  
-Então... digamos que-ela prosseguiu-tivéssemos um relacionamento, há coisas que eu acho que voc êdeveria aprender pra que nós dois dê certo.  
-Molly, agora sei como um relacionamento funciona-ele suspirou-mas confesso que estou disposto a aprender a cada momento com você.  
-Ok-Molly suspirou de novo, dessa vez de olhos fechados-eu amo você Sherlock Holmes e eu aceito ser sua namorada.  
Ela olhou pra ele fixamente, o esperando falar.  
Sherlock analisou durante segundos todos os sintomas do amor. O coração acelerado, a ansiedade crescente, a sensação boa de se estar perto dela, as pupilas dilatadas. Ele percebeu as mesmas coisas em Molly naquele momento. Ele então a beijou como se dissesse obrigado.  
-Obrigado Molly-ele fez questão de enfatizar-muito obrigado, eu amo você.  
Ele estava tão contente que nem se reconhecia, mas dane-se! Ele finalmente tinha se declarado e sido aceito pela mulher que amava.  
Sherlock beijou as bochechas dela se despedindo.

-Eu te encontro no almoço-ela conseguiu dizer depois de tudo tão contente como ele.

No final da tarde depois que Sherlock e Molly tinham resolvido mais um caso, eles voltaram para Baker St. para jantar.  
-Molly querida, eu pensei que não ia jantar conosco-disse a sra. Hudson surpresa mas já acostumada com as reuniões dele.  
-Ah não sra Hudson-Sherlock as interrompeu-hoje eu gostaria de cozinhar para mim e para Molly.  
-Você está bem Sherlock ?-a senhoria dele se assustou-por que faria isso?  
-Talvez eu tenha que esclarecer algo-ele se endireitou-Molly agora é minha namorada.  
-Sua o que?-Martha se sentou na poltrona mais próxima-mas... eu sei que John se casou...  
-Sra. Hudson se recomponha por favor-Sherlock tocou seus ombros-eu descobri que eu amo a Molly e ela me ama e estamos num relacionamento naturalmente.  
-Bom de qualquer forma isso é maravilhoso-a senhoria se recuperou do choque e se levantou-tomara que você tenha mais sorte do que nós, Molly.  
Ela abraçou Molly e Sherlock, os deixando sozinhos, ainda levemente atordoada.


	14. Chapter 14

A partir dali eles continuaram suas rotinas como detetive consultores e seus jantares habituais, mas Sherlock e Molly estavam construindo juntos um relacionamento. Ele aprendeu a dividir com ela suas emoções mais profundas, contando com seus conselhos e compreensão. Ela aprendeu a enxergar seu valor e qualidades e a aceitar o conforto e apoio dele.  
Uma semana depois de terem começado a namorar, eles estavam jantando tranquilamente no 221b quando Sherlock se lembrou de uma coisa.  
-O que foi?-Molly perguntou quando ele se levantava.  
-Tem alguém que quer falar com a gente agora-Sherlock abriu o notebook sob a mesa e a tela mostrava John Mary e Rosie na tela diretamente do Kansas.  
-Oi Sherlock como vai?-Mary o cumprimentou.  
-Ótimo-ele sorriu radiante.  
-Molly!-John a notou-é tão bom vê-la aí, que bom que está aí.  
-Tem algo que quero contar pra vocês, quer dizer nós-Sherlock estava claramente animado.

-Fala logo, vai nos matar de curiosidade-Mary riu.  
-Eu e Molly estamos namorando há uma semana-ele contou.  
-Não!-Mary deu um enorme suspiro e riu-isso é sério?  
-Ah meu amigo é tão bom ouvir isso-John também ria-eu sabia que ia conseguir.  
-Como assim sabia?-Molly se virou para o namorado.  
-John sabia que eu amava você e ele me deu uns conselhos-Sherlock respondeu obviamente.  
-Por que você não me contou?-Mary exigiu de John.  
-Ora, era um segredo de melhores amigos-John deu de ombros-e além disso, era muito bom ver o grande Sherlock Holmes indeciso e confuso.  
As mulheres acabaram rindo do que John disse.  
-Mas de verdade-o médico retomou-eu estou muito feliz por vocês.  
-É e por isso não vamos mais atrapalhar o seu jantar-Mary sorriu empolgada-não nos deixem de contar as novidades.  
-Ah só mais uma coisa Molly-John disse-se ele fizer alguma coisa de errado, não hesite em me avisar.  
-Ora John sinceramente-Sherlock reclamou.  
-Eu aviso sim John-Molly riu-mas acho que não vou precisar seu amigo tem se esforçado muito.  
-Mas o sortudo é ele-o médico falou rindo-eu preciso ir agora, até mais tarde.  
-Tchau John-Sherlock disse meio ríspido mas ainda sorria.  
Molly ainda ria depois que ele desligou o computador.  
-O que foi?-seu namorado a perguntou.  
-Isso tudo parece estranhamente bom-ela respondeu.  
-Eu tenho que concordar com você, minha querida-ele a beijou.  
Passaram-se 6 meses e 4 semanas. Ainda era um choque ver que Sherlock Holmes tinha uma namorada. Mas os mais próximos a ele ficavam felizes. Ainda mais por Molly, porque viam que o amor dele era sincero. E ela mais do que ninguém merecia ser correspondida.  
Um dia enquanto eles caminhavam juntos, Sherlock mudou de assunto de repente. -Se as contas não me falham hoje faz 6 meses e 4 semanas e 3 dias que estamos namorando-ele declarou.  
-Puxa acho que é isso mesmo-Molly respondeu pensativa-eu contei os 6 meses pelo menos.  
-É e eu não sei se você concorda-ele parou de andar e olhou pra ela -Mas 6 meses são suficientes pra entender como um relacionamento funciona.

-É e eu posso dizer que você aprendeu muito bem-ela sorriu.

-Molly-Sherlock segurou as mãos dela-eu tive tempo pra considerar todos os prós e contas de dividir uma vida com alguém então...  
Ela respirou fundo tentando não se iludir com o que estava pensando que iria acontecer. Molly o viu ajoelhar e tentou se manter firme.  
-Margareth Betany Hooper-Sherlock retomou olhando pra ela do chão-Gostaria de se casar comigo?  
-Ai meu Deus!-ela não conseguiu evitar o grito-sim, sim Sherlock, sim William Sherlock Scott Holmes, eu aceito me casar com você.  
Ele se levantou abruptamente e a abraçou de um jeito que não queria largá-la nunca mais.  
-Eu amo você-Ele disse cheio de convicção e emoção e a beijou a surpreendendo.

Molly queria dizer o mesmo e sua mente fazia um trabalho dobrado para acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

* * *

 ** _A respeito do nome inteiro da Molly: uma vez li que Molly pode ser abreviação de Margareth e uma vez colocaram Betany como nome do meio dela em uma fic no tumblr que eu li há muito tempo. Gostei tanto que coloquei aqui na minha fic._**


	15. Chapter 15

Em Lawrence, no Kansas, John Watson abriu seu e-mail e quase pulou da cadeira quando viu o último.  
-Mary!-ele chamou alegremente-acha que podemos fazer uma viagem rápida a Londres?  
-Por que?-ela perguntou enquanto ia ao seu encontro-o que aconteceu?  
-Sherlock nos convidou pra ser seus padrinhos de casamento-John respondeu espantado.  
-Então ele vai casar com a Molly mesmo?-ela bateu palmas-isso é incrível! Responde ele agora, fala que vamos estar lá no grande dia.  
John prontamente respondeu o e-mail de Sherlock.

 _"Com o maior prazer eu vou ser o padrinho do meu melhor amigo"_

A cerimônia foi realizada no quintal da casa dos pais de Sherlock, com pouquíssimos convidados, já que os noivos tinham poucos amigos. Os votos foram rápidos e diretos e os de Molly foram mais fáceis de entender. Ela disse que sua paciência tinha sido recompensada naquele dia e que ela via o coração do homem que todos achavam sem coração.  
Os votos de Sherlock foram tão peculiares quanto ele. Ele disse que Molly era a princípio como uma luz que incomodava a escuridão pacífica ao seu redor, que o escondia de tudo e de todos. A luz, explicou ele, a princípio incomoda a visão acostumada com o escuro, mas com o tempo, percebe-se as coisas boas que a luz traz. Você consegue ver coisas boas ao seu redor que antes passavam despercebidas. Então se chega num ponto em que não se pode mais viver sem a luz e você precisa mantê-la pra sempre com você. Era o que Sherlock estava fazendo naquele dia.  
Um pouco depois do jantar, John foi convidado a discursar.  
-Bem-ele limpou a garganta-primeiramente eu gostaria de dizer q eu nunca pensei que estaria aqui, digo, no casamento do meu amigo Sherlock Holmes. Todos vocês sabem como el conhecem muito bem, mas no fundo do meu coração, eu tinha esperança de aquela máquina tinha sentimentos.  
Ele riu um pouco.  
-E com o tempo eu percebi que Sherlock tinha coração-John retomou-já que ele me mostrou isso algumas vezes. E meu amigo, meu melhor amigo, eu estou extremamente feliz por você. Molly-ela olhou pra ele-você sempre foi uma excelente amiga, sempre gentil, disposta a ajudar e sortuda porque meu amigo vai cuidar de vc. Sei o quanto ele está comprometido. E eu sei que você vai cuidar dele sempre, mesmo quando ele te dar nos nervos, cuide dele. E se precisarem de nós, eu e Mary estaremos sempre aqui por vocês, não importa a distância.  
Dessa vez Sherlock entendeu que as palmas que se seguiram eram uma deixa para abraçar seu amigo. Mary também abraçou os noivos.  
Naquela noite Sherlock e Molly dançaram como ninguém, como os excelentes dançarinos que eram e em outro momento, Sherlock dançou com a pequena Rosie. Molly os observou e pensou que talvez, muito em breve ela veria aquela cena se repetir, mas com o futuro filho ou filha deles. Parte dela ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo era real e a outra parte dela estava disposta a viver uma nova vida ,feliz como ela sempre sonhou, mesmo às vezes achando que era impossível.  
Sherlock então olhou pra ela e pensou que mesmo que ele tenha sido um tolo de demorar tanto tempo pra perceber que Molly era o amor de sua vida, estava feliz por ter percebido a tempo. Juntos eles estavam prontos pra viver uma nova vida. Estranha pra alguns, mas perfeita pra eles.  
Eventualmente John Mary e Rosie voltaram para Lawrence e Sherlock e Molly foram para a Baker St. 221b, eles tornariam o apartamento seu lar.  
Sua rotina continuou a mesma de trabalho e casos. Às vezes ele temia que Moriarty ressurgisse e fizesse alguma coisa, mas tudo indicava que ele realmente estava morto. Pelo menos não havia rumores dele. As pessoas ainda achavam Sherlock frio e calculista, mas em raros momentos ele mostrava sua bondade e solidariedade. E outras pessoas achavam que Molly era maluca ou estava sendo enganada para ter um marido como ele. Ela não ligava, só sorria.  
Os anos passaram e os dois achavam que sua vida já estava ótima quando 6 anos depois de seu casamento surgiu uma surpresa. Molly estava grávida de uma menina. Sherlock entrou secretamente em pânico. O robô, máquina, insensível, seria pai de uma filha.  
-Ei não se preocupe-Molly tocou seu rosto depois que contou a notícia-está tudo bem, você vai se sair bem, eu sou prova viva de como você é capaz de cuidar de alguém.  
-Isso é-ele suspirou-maravilhoso Molly! De verdade, é totalmente incrível e eu juro proteger nosso filho de todo mal.  
Molly entrou em trabalho de parto quando Sherlock voltava de um caso resolvido em Cambridge. Ele havia combinado com ela de não aceitar nenhum caso quando estivesse perto de ela ter o bebê.  
Mas ela mesma pediu que ele fosse investigar, vendo a importância do caso e a empolgação dele em querer resolvê-lo. Ele foi parte satisfeito parte preocupado. Ele chegou a tempo de acompanhar a chegada de sua filha ao mundo. Emily Johana Hooper Holmes. Seu segundo nome era uma homenagem ao melhor amigo de seu pai. Sherlock e Molly escolheram John e Mary para serem os padrinhos de sua filha. John respondeu em um e-mail que se sentia honrado. Sherlock percebeu mesmo no e-mail que seu amigo parecia triste e abalado, mas decidiu não pressioná-lo a contar o que estava acontecendo.  
Emily era uma menina muito parecida com seu pai. Ela tinha uma perspicácia e atrevimento que às vezes afastava as outras crianças dela. Sherlock tentava consolá-la mas se via nela. As mesmas coisas que ele passou quando era criança sua filha também passava. Mas Emily tinha uma doçura herdada de Molly com qualquer um que fosse gentil com ela. Os conselhos de Molly eram sempre continuar sendo quem você, é não importasse a opinião dos outros. A opinião alheia não era a verdade absoluta sobre quem você era. Mas Emily tinha dois bons amigos. Victor Marshall e Rosie Watson.  
Apesar de ter uma certa solidão Emily sempre foi muito querida por seus pais, Lestrade, a sra. Hudson e o tio Mycroft, que babava por ela.  
Victor era praticamente seu primo, um filho de criação do tio Myke. Emily o conheceu quando tinha 10 anos. Quanto a Rosie, ela conversava algumas vezes por chamada de vídeo e mensagens, quando seu padrinho conversava com seu pai. Emily nunca tinha visto sua madrinha e quando ela perguntava, seus pais não sabiam a resposta. Rosie e Emily conversavam às vezes uma com a outra. Ela estranhava porque Rosie dizia algumas vezes que não tinha tempo para conversar.  
Emily foi filha única até os 14 anos, quando para a surpresa de sua família, sua mãe ficou grávida. Molly e Sherlock ficaram tão empolgados como da primeira vez que tiveram um filho. Dessa vez tiveram um menino, Hamish William Hooper Holmes. O primeiro nome era uma homenagem a John e a uma piada que ele tinha feito há tanto tempo atrás. Molly fez questão que o segundo nome fosse uma homenagem a Sherlock. Ele era diferente da sua irmã. Mais espontâneo, sorridente, bem humorado e observador, com um grande interesse em experimentos e anatomia. Às vezes Hamish fazia comentários estranhos que faziam as pessoas se afastarem dele. Isso o deixava triste, mas ele tinha sua irmã mais velha para consolá-lo e ajudá-lo. Os dois se tornaram muito fãs de super heróis e trocavam ideias e empolgação sobre eles.  
Em noites rotineiras de silêncio e contemplação , Sherlock se sentava na sua velha poltrona e observava sua família. Molly cochilava no sofá com Emily e Hamish aninhados em seu colo. O detetive sorria e se sentia grato por ter cedido aos seus sentimentos. Às vezes ele temia que algo ruim acontecesse a eles por causa de seus inimigos. Ele não ouvia sobre Moriarty há quase 20 anos, mas ele ainda assombrava seus pensamentos. Não importava o risco, Sherlock faria de tudo para proteger Molly, Emily e Hamish. Ele percebeu que nenhum caso, vício ou crime era suficiente maior que sua família e isso não o fazia se sentir mais fraco ou frágil, ao contrário, sua família era sua fonte de alegria e paz. O detetive sorriu mais uma vez para seus filhos e sua patologista, a imagem repousando em seu palácio mental, enquanto os Holmes descansavam em seu Lar Doce Lar, 221b Baker St.

* * *

E essa foi minha fic de Sherlolly, Espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima!


End file.
